


蓝色列车

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 平行时空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 两人肩并肩地走路本身就是件令人愉快的事情。——毛姆·《人性的枷锁》
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen, Erik Durm/Matthias Ginter, Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer





	1. Departure

蓝色列车

Bgm: Hell-Olivver the Kid

两人肩并肩地走路本身就是件令人愉快的事情。  
——毛姆·《人性的枷锁》

Departure (金红双政客)

车厢内部的设计似乎还保持着一百年前的某种本色，似乎把固守当成某种执念。  
长期受鼻炎困扰的杜尔姆被用来欲盖弥彰的劣质蓝油漆呛得打了个喷嚏，他抽出一张纸巾堵住自己深受荼毒的鼻子然后翻开了上车之前买的报纸。  
一些无关紧要的板块他一般都是一目十行地翻过去，最后停在时政部分，今天的时政头条是关于EU解体的一系列决策，上周的这个时候杜尔姆还坐在众议院里看着两个不同的派系的领导人为了这件事吵得焦头烂额。  
神游天外的杜尔姆几乎冷漠地有点不近人情，他略有些不耐的目光掠过对方阵营占位靠前反应激烈的老油条们，最终停留在那个熟悉的身影上。  
他朝那个人扬了扬眉，露出意味不明的笑容——当然，调情远大于挑衅。  
毕竟在众议院的卫生间里偷过情的关系肯定无法打上完全纯洁或是完全敌对的标签。  
在杜尔姆的回忆回溯到少儿不宜的部分之前，那个同他关系不纯的家伙回来了。  
金特尔刚刚从餐车回来，手里拿着几个看上去青不溜秋的苹果。  
“你这是上餐车找人打了一炮吗，去了这么久。”杜尔姆垂下眼帘，迅速把摊开的报纸合上，想给金特尔腾一个放东西的空间。  
金特尔却摁住他的手，凑过去顺便瞅了几眼头条新闻，嘴里却说这不找边际的骚话，“我打一炮要多久你还不知道么，可别乱寒碜我，这个锅我可不背。”  
年轻政客的耳根远比常年浮着红晕的脸颊诚实，温度上升地快且红得明显，他突然有点后悔自己揶揄在前，现在反倒是落了个被调戏的下场，只能故作镇定地把话题转移到那几个无辜的青苹果上，“这几个苹果花了多少钱？”  
“五马克？我也没仔细问价格。”金特尔很自然地把苹果递了过去，杜尔姆就着他的手咬了一大口，果不其然，味道和长相一样过于青涩了呢。  
现在欧洲大陆的经济可以说是乱成了一锅粥，许多国家都不得不废止欧元的流通，在短时间内恢复自己本国原来的货币的流通，这些临时顶上的钞票甚至在印刷上都可以算得上是粗糙，但也好过如今还不如废纸值钱的欧元。  
也正因如此，连普普通通的水果的价格都被哄抬到普通人无法接受的程度。而这个普通人的范畴包括杜尔姆自己，或许金特尔也是这样想的。  
政客也是普通人，只不过是更懂得政治博弈的游戏规则的普通人罢了。  
杜尔姆把这种所谓的“还俗”归功于他和金特尔的婚姻。  
他们结合得有些草率，在外人眼中甚至可以算得上大逆不道，执政党和在野党前途大好的年轻议员完全没有必要为了这样不靠谱的契约断送前程。  
同性婚姻法出台了近百年了，却依旧让受其庇护的人们无法轻松地过活，甚至在某些职业领域里，这样的伴侣仍被视作异类。  
驶出城郊的列车似乎开始缓缓提速了，杜尔姆因为惯性使然身体被迫前倾，新婚夫夫之间的距离又被拉近了。  
路边的白桦树的剪影落在横亘在两人之间的小桌子上，像是溪流一样静静地涌动着。  
被他们俩你一口我一口啃干净的苹果核被金特尔随手丢在一边的烟灰缸里，他无声地窥视着杜尔姆没有光彩的眸子，却不知道这种情绪的来源竟是自己，只能让自己尽量显得豁达一些，“你是不是后悔了？”  
杜尔姆抬起头，好像被突如其来的问题砸了个不知所措，却看见对方难得露出了认真的表情。  
结婚的时候，金特尔开玩笑似的引用了毛姆的话调侃在教堂找来作为临时证婚人的牧师，“他先宣判了我们前头那个醉鬼，然后宣布我们结为夫妻，接着又宣判了我们后面那个醉鬼。”  
从那时起杜尔姆就对自己过于想当然的决定不抱太大希望了，但现下火烧眉毛，爱不爱的可以暂时一笔带过，可当他们俩开始搭伴出走的时候，他却开始口是心非了。  
“不，我没有。”他过于敷衍的微笑显然没有骗过自己曾经的政敌。  
他们是情人，熟悉彼此在某些无法直言部分的每一种小癖好，却偏偏在提上裤子了之后活成了彼此的那个最熟悉的陌生人。  
在接触到空气之后，本来还算新鲜的苹果核迅速氧化，颓败的铁锈色爬上原本青绿的果肉，让人看了颇有些不舒服。  
过去那些敌对的日子早已成了过眼云烟，几小时后当列车到站停靠在某个全然陌生的城市，他们仍然要以伴侣的姿态共同进退。  
倘若金特尔知道此刻杜尔姆心里如何定义他们的关系性质，他大约会为自己过于冷酷的玩笑感到懊悔——要知道，杜尔姆仓促的决定在他看来却是件正中下怀的美事。  
与原生家庭达成某种意义上的和解一直是他一个不切实际的梦想，在遇到杜尔姆之后，这个梦想变得愈发遥不可及。这或许无关性向，但家族不可能接受敌对派系的议员作为新的家庭成员，更不能接受为爱铤而走险自毁前程的儿子。  
倘若无法和解，那就一起逃跑吧。  
金特尔的掌心攀上杜尔姆略显苍白的手背，指尖在他戴在无名指上的戒指上来回逡巡，他能感到手心里那个人的缩瑟。  
“我爱你。”金特尔觉得自己不想再忍耐下去了，全然不想知道自己是否能得到想要的答案。  
从前，在避开同僚在暗处小心翼翼地亲热的时候，金特尔不止一次对杜尔姆说过这样的话，而杜尔姆只敢把这些千斤重的告白当作对方的某种情趣。  
杜尔姆没有说话，他感觉自己皮肤下翻涌的血液就像是列车与铁轨相接时的震动准确无误地传向了那个想与自己共情的男人的指尖。  
在他作出回应之前，列车进入了某条穿山隧道，一切都陷入了漆黑。  
穿越这条隧道列车用了不到三分钟，当出口漏进来的阳光已经撩到金特尔的额角——他觉得自己大约等不到答复的时候，杜尔姆带着青苹果味道的吻落在了他的唇角，凉凉的。  
他也等到了自己想要的答案。


	2. Turbulence

Turbulence （律师卡×编剧球/喂鸡双球员）

I.

莱昂接到律师事务所合伙人的电话时，列车已经启动了。  
他把手伸进口袋里，握住嗡嗡作响的手机，小心翼翼地挪动着自己憋屈了很久的长腿，不想吵醒趴在桌子上的马克斯。  
马克斯将近二十四小时未合眼了，几乎是一进车厢就趴在桌子上睡着了，莱昂轻轻把自己的西装外套披在倦怠不堪的爱人身上，然后蹑手蹑脚地走到过道里接电话。  
尽管已经提前料理了大部分事务，莱昂还是因为自作主张的跑路被合伙人一通抱怨。  
“我知道我知道”，他尽量把姿态放低，想要压下对方的肆意发泄的怒火，“国内的时局或许真的没有大家以讹传讹的那么严峻，但是提前做好准备也没有什么不好对吧。”  
“得了吧，谁知道你是不是和被你的小男友撺掇着私奔去了。”对方的语气真是尖刻的不得了。  
这话莱昂不爱听了，“一码事归一码事，别在这乱开炮。”  
怏怏不乐地挂了电话，莱昂一推开车厢的门就看见马克斯已经开始整理带出来的那些手稿，七零八落地堆了一桌子。  
“你不睡了？”莱昂不确定马克斯是不是被自己吵醒的，只好做出好整以暇的姿态。  
马克斯只是点了点头，眼眶下一片鸦青，他无心戳破莱昂的伪装，但说到底着实是愧疚大于欣慰——前途大好的律师放下一切和自己这样一个事业陷入低谷的编剧远走高飞？  
他在开什么玩笑。  
莱昂打电话的声音不大，但该听见的他也听见了，马克斯光靠脑补也能猜出打电话来的人话说得有多难听，连莱昂这样向来高傲的人也不得不低声下气。  
马克斯向来是有些刻薄的，连带着文笔也是老辣精练的，能写出那些带有讽刺意义的悲剧，冷酷无情地几乎不像个只有二十几岁的年轻男孩，可偏偏在这个当口把自己贬为了了那个无法辩驳的罪人，活成了自己写成的悲剧模样。  
铅笔写就的底稿被指尖擦得字迹模糊，马克斯胡乱将那些纸张摞在一起，却无法筑成一堵能够掩饰他心底惶惑和不甘的围墙，毕竟所有人都觉得这是个错误的决定。  
这场突如其来的动乱对他来说就是一场巨大的灾难，本来之前的几个剧本已经让他小有成就，如今毁于一旦，没人再去关心你到底怀着多大的期待去讨好观众，毕竟现在电视和网络上满满的都是对接下来时局的各种揣测，没有人想再去迎接一场大战，所有人都身心俱疲。  
马克斯也被传染上了这种被动的沮丧，本来他已经准备发表那个酝酿了多时的剧本，剧本里英俊迷人的男主角就是以莱昂为原型塑造的，算是他送给莱昂的生日礼物，这是他第一次尝试爱情题材的创作，但现在看来也没什么发表的必要了。  
窗外一闪而过的景色似乎暂时隐去了世界上不那么善良的一部分，马克斯觉得他自己或许算是一个合格的编剧但绝对无法成为一个合格的演员，他踌躇再三才把闷在肚子里许久的话说了出来。  
“你不该和我一起走的。”  
莱昂当然知道马克斯到底是为了什么才说出这样冲击力可让他们两败俱伤的话，他太了解马克斯了，马克斯倔强腼腆，偏偏骨子里还有那么点艺术家与生俱来的悲观主义。  
他早早做好了心理准备，还是被这句话扼住了喉咙，过了几秒，莱昂说，“你是要赶我走吗，马克斯。”  
他知道马克斯说的未必是真心话，但还是委屈得不得了。  
马克斯难过极了，莱昂此时的表情似曾相识，他向自己告白的那天也是用着那样的眼神软化着马克斯犹豫不决的心，实际上在言语上穷追不舍，“你是要拒绝我吗，马克斯。”  
他说不出话来，因为光顾着抑制即将失控的泪腺以让他无暇分心去调整自己哽咽的喉咙。  
他们在一起八年，有过藉籍无名身无分文的日子，也走到了如今这个位置。  
列车将故国和过往的种种一同抛向身后，莱昂不后悔，从来都不，一起分担过赤贫拮据的艰难岁月，他就绝对不会再让马克斯一个人委身于低潮。  
车厢的空间有限，可是他们只想再贴近彼此一些，断断续续的轻喘声代替了压抑的叹息，莱昂觉得马克斯带着一点点哭腔的鼻音撩得他耳根发痒，但那些颇有些下流的小心思很快就被他抛诸脑后，被甜腻的亲吻掩盖住了。  
毕竟，两人肩并肩地走路本身就是件令人愉快的事情。

Ⅱ.  
“我会想念安联球场的。”  
看着一脸惆怅的魏格尔说出这样的话，基米希觉得太阳真是打西边出来了，结果后半句话让他翻了个大大的白眼。  
“毕竟那是你向我求婚的地方。”  
怪不得，笑容过于狡黠的魏格尔让基米希难得红了耳尖，他用叉子把罐头里的最后一块黄桃叉出来，然后用它堵住了魏格尔的嘴，断绝了接下来种种骚话出现的可能。  
转而基米希又觉得过于庆幸，一个月前的国家德比，他当着两个俱乐部上万球迷的面向男友求婚，放在以往估计早就被大大小小的媒体炒上头条的位置，而如今国内动荡不安，俱乐部纷纷选择了暂时歇业，他们的私人八卦被湮没在层出不穷的政治新闻里，连当时急得直跳脚的俱乐部高层和经纪人最后也只是给了他俩一两句不咸不淡的申斥罢了。  
蓝色列车的票是魏格尔买的，关系从男友到未婚夫的升华的感觉十分奇妙，积分榜排名啊，争夺欧战资格啊，杯赛联赛啊，这些原本都是他生活里某种被默认存在的东西，现在的他不愿再去多想了，他只想要基米希。  
要知道，如果不是因为基米希求婚的时候有数万双眼睛在边上盯着，魏格尔绝对会直接把他直接摁在草皮上亲。  
谁说他们的爱情只能活在赛前礼仪的眼神相接和赛后交换球衣的指尖交缠里，凭什么？  
罐头里一汪带着黄桃香气的糖水被他俩你一勺我一勺地分掉了，一直靠稳定的周薪和品牌赞助过活的两位足球小将突然发现在大环境的变化下罐头食品竟也成了某种奢侈的美食，想到世道如此艰难两人不觉咋舌，但最终还是给了彼此一个安慰性质的吻，黄桃味儿的。  
罐头空了，空下来的还有他们的时间，车厢里没有时钟，手机也因为电量耗尽被丢在一边，窗外的阳光撕破云层，星星点点漏过窗棂，在桌上洒下一片碎影，以往的这个时间魏格尔和基米希会在两个相隔百里的城市的足球场上训练防守或者进攻，过人或者断球，然后接着休息的那短短的十几分钟里避开教练和队友煲一顿简单的电话粥。  
思念，相见，暂别，周而复始，朴实平淡。  
“你在想什么？”魏格尔发现躺在他怀里的基米希正盯着桌上的影子发呆。  
“安联，还有伊杜纳。”基米希仰起脑袋，毛茸茸的金色发茬让魏格尔觉得下巴有点痒。  
魏格尔在基米希的脑门上吧唧了一口，“我们一定会回来的。”  
基米希想起两个人在梯级队时的过往，裁判哨响，耗时耗力的比赛终于结束，所有的男孩子顾不上庆祝便筋疲力尽地倒在柔软的草皮上，草屑伴着泥土混进咸涩的汗水里，天空一碧如洗，与地平线相交的界线因为疲倦变得模糊不堪，魏格尔倒在他身边的草皮上，趁所有人不注意拉住他的小指，在他耳边落下一个滚烫的吻。  
年少时的心事被自己暗恋的拆穿或许并不是一件令人难堪的事情，至少最终如愿以偿的基米希是这样想的。  
“睡吧，约书亚。”魏格尔的声音像一块柔软的天鹅绒。  
阳光很暖，两个人在柔和的光影里昏昏欲睡，像两尾在水中相依的小鱼，一同向着未知的海域游去，不惧艰险。


	3. Arrival

Arrival (双列车员1929/双列车长狮糯)

路过餐车的时候，尤利安发现凯突然停了下来，蜥蜴一样扒着门边，像个在刺探重要机密的间谍。  
尤利安困惑地咬了一口刚刚从莱诺那里顺来的苹果，感觉自己像是在看猴戏。  
“《A大调波兰舞曲，作品40之1‘军队’》，肖邦写给尤利安·冯塔纳的。”听了一会儿，凯掉过头来，冲尤利安愉快地眨眼。  
“又不是写给我的。”尤利安笑着回呛他，但是没多少恶意的那种。  
凯笑起来的时候是孩子气的，眼底像是融了蜜糖，“如果你想，我可以弹给你听。”  
苹果酸酸甜甜的滋味尚且残留在在舌尖，现在离值班列车员午休结束还有二十分钟。  
尤利安转了转眼睛，小酒窝若隐若现，像个被同伴撺掇着逃学的小学生，“走！”  
最后一节废弃车厢老旧的钢琴布满灰尘，却是凯和尤利安共同的秘密。  
凯用随身带的纸巾擦试过一个个琴键，试了试音，琴声是哑的，但这个对他来说没那么重要了，他拍拍擦干净的琴凳，尤利安就毫不客气地坐在了他的旁边。  
弹到一半的时候，尤利安似乎想起了什么，“我听过这首曲子，在《茜茜公主》里，茜茜第一次以公主身份和弗兰茨·约瑟夫一世见面的时候背景音乐就是这个。”  
“可惜那是个悲剧。”凯说着，曲子也弹到了尾声。  
琴声渐止，浮沉在正午充裕的阳光里翩飞，以前在音乐学院的模糊记忆在年轻一些的列车员脑海里掠过，让他多多少少显得有些沮丧，“弹得不好，谱子有好多地方都不记得了。”  
“正常”，尤利安大剌剌地拍了拍凯宽厚的肩膀，扬起一片浮尘，呛得两个人都忍不住打起了喷嚏。  
接过凯递过来的纸巾，尤利安捂住鼻子瓮声瓮气地接着进行自己的心灵鸡汤，“我也不记得自己原来在学校的学的那些出纳啊记账啥的了。”  
一个曾是准白领，一个曾是钢琴演奏家，却破天荒地成为了在同一辆列车上工作的同事。  
凯曾这样问尤利安，如果不是这几年极度不景气的就业市场，他们还有可能见面吗。  
而尤利安的回答多多少少有些没心没肺，他咯咯地笑着，“也许吧，说不定我会买票周末去看你的音乐会，然后像个怀春少女一样请这位年轻的哈弗茨先生给我在手上签个名。”  
凯早就习惯了尤利安式的心灵鸡汤，他仗着身高优势揉乱了对方的一头金毛，却突然想起一件严重的事，“是不是到点值班了……？”  
两个小孩面面相觑了几秒，然后飞快地溜回了值班室所在的车厢。  
尤利安推开值班室的木门的一瞬间就感觉到了一股无形的压抑，他停下来左看看右看看，没管因为刹车不够及时一头撞在他背上的凯，战战兢兢地对着两个自带低气压的列车长小心翼翼地开口，“你们——吵架了？”  
“没有。”回答他的是特尔施特根，这位绰号小狮子的列车长的目光掠过两个紧张地都快要抱团的列车员，落在另一位列车长莱诺身上两秒，最终还是转过头去，朝着门口走去。  
本来黑着个脸不吭声的莱诺看见他要走，还是没憋住，语气多少也有些气急败坏，“你要去哪？”  
“去餐车吃饭，行不行。”特尔施特根的火气好像也有了复燃的趋势。  
“一点半了，你去吃西北风？”莱诺冷笑着挑眉。  
凯和尤利安突然觉得他们一路狂奔回来报道就是个错误。  
特尔施特根绷着下颚，“你别管。”说着就要扒拉开杵在门口的那两个傻蛋向外走。  
“站住！”尤利安听到这声怒喝立刻捂住了眼睛，看来一场斗殴在所难免，但过了几秒他却没有听见肢体碰撞的声音，他好奇地从指缝里向外窥视，却发现现在的情况多少有些诡异。  
莱诺踌躇了半刻还是走了过去，然后从口袋里拿出一个苹果，一脸别扭地塞到了特尔施特根手里，“你吃这个吧。”  
特尔施特根看了看手里那个带着对方体温的苹果，好像有些不自在，“那你怎么办？”  
“我还有。”莱诺躲开他的目光，假装研究值班室左侧的时刻表。  
这下尤利安开始嚷嚷了，“靠你居然还有，我早上和你要的时候你和我说一共就两——”  
剩下的话还没说出口，凯就一把捂住了他的嘴，然后拽着呜呜叫唤的尤利安往外挪，一边拽一边讪笑，“你们聊你们聊。”  
关上门的前一秒，尤利安和凯都清楚地听见特尔施特根低低地喊了一声贝恩德，尽管剩下关键部分的对话都被藏在了门后，两个小孩还是起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我靠，他俩这吵架频率都快赶超七年之痒的情侣了啊。”尤利安下意识打了个哆嗦。  
凯奇怪地看着他，犹豫了半天还是说，“……他们俩本来就是情侣啊。”  
闻言，尤利安呆了呆，然后一脸震惊地喃喃，“我靠。”  
下午的工作相对于上午轻松了许多，为所有车厢换过垃圾袋和洗漱用品之后，凯就会和尤利安一起跑到走廊上靠窗的位置看看风景，听听歌。  
中午被重组世界观的尤利安今天不想看风景，他气鼓鼓地向凯控诉着两个上级在下级眼皮子底下谈恋爱这种“没良心”的事。  
“我一直以为他俩有过节，为了安慰贝恩德我还昧着良心说马克的坏话！”尤利安委屈。  
凯心里暗忖，贝恩德没打你一顿已经够客气了。  
但他没有这么直接，“毕竟乌鸦的脑袋像写字台，感情这个事挺奇妙的。”  
说完，他从口袋里掏出一个款式可以算得上古董级别的随身听插上耳机，然后拍了拍身边空着的位置。  
尤利安委屈巴巴地蹭到凯的边上，任由凯给他塞上耳机。  
凯放了一首钢琴曲，曲子的开头是一男一女在对话，但因为随身听的问题对话部分的声音有些粗粝，等琴声变得纯净起来，对话部分早就结束了。  
尤利安把脑袋靠在凯的肩头上时，凯用轻的都快要听不见的声音说出了歌名，《Flower Dance》。  
尤利安听着听着眼皮渐渐有些重了，他闻到一阵淡淡的蔷薇花香。  
列车没有开窗，外面也没到蔷薇盛开的季节，为什么会有花香呢……尤利安困倦的大脑混沌一片，却没想过花香或许是来自旁边的凯。  
凯感觉到尤利安愈渐平稳的呼吸悠悠地掠过他的颈侧，飞快地在对方柔软的发顶上落下一个轻轻的吻，像偷偷采撷了别人花圃里玫瑰的小孩那样紧张且兴奋着。  
要不，等列车到站停检，就告白吧。


End file.
